Time Changes Things
by Nightette
Summary: What happens Robin being sent back in time to being the same age a Batman? Can Batman save his protégé from himself? One shot; with some fluff if you squint enough. Rated T just because. I don't own Young Justice.


Hey, Nightette here! I don't own Young Justice... blah blah... I wish I did... blah blah... Enjoy this one shot!

It always started out as a simple covert mission. But doesn't it always? However Robin was surprised to see a bunch of Gotham baddies crowded in an old Cadmus building. I mean, what are the odds!?  
Kaldur ushered everyone through the mind link to the bio-ship because they got the information they needed. Cadmus labs were back in business. And by the evil cackle echoing in the air vents Robin could tell Joker was the cause of it.  
{Robin, where are you? We must leave at once}  
{Hold on, Kal... I think they are about to-}  
The sentence in the team's head was cut off as from a hidden view from outside they saw the air vent buckle. Not even a second later the Gothamite villains and team watched Robin not so gracefully land right on top of their table in a heap. The Boy Wonder instantly shot up tense in a fighting stance.  
"Well, well, well... What have we got here? You're far from home, Robby!" The Joker playfully grinned as the team stood paralyzed.  
"So are you," Robin growled and the villains laughed.  
{Robin! You need to get out of there!}  
{Ya think Miss M?! You guys... Do. Not. Engage. I will run out first chance I get. Worse comes to worse you call Batman, got it?}  
{Affirmative.}  
{Woah, I'm not gonna just leave you there!}  
{Wally, we don't have a choice! These guys are bad news. If anyone would know it's Robin.}  
Their conversation was once again cut short from Artemis talking when Robin was grabbed by his costume and pulled to the Joker's sneer.  
"Are you listening to me, boy!?"  
The teen simply ignored him but stiffened at the man's bad breath on his neck.  
"I said... And I repeat, since your here you can add to the fun we have in store for Batsy!"  
"Now wait just a minute Joker!"  
"How does this coincide with our plan at all!"  
"It doesn't, I just want to see what will happen!"  
Before Two Face and Penguin could jump towards the Joker to stop him. He quickly shoved Robin towards a portal. Clinging desperately to the man's sleeve the ebony haired boy felt himself lift off the ground and towards the now open portal.  
{Robin!}  
{Guys! Call Batman! Right now!}  
"Joker you're crazy!" Poison Ivy growled at the giggling man as their hair flew around the windy room whipping their faces.  
"Indeed I am, Say hi to Bats for me Robin!" With that the clown let go of the teen and he disappeared in the portal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin woke up in a daze. He recognized the place he was sitting it was a park bench in Gotham. But how had he gotten there? Slowly he remembered and he grumbled, instantly he reached for the newspaper that sat beside him. May 8th, 1996. He was literarily just born. Great, time travel just perfect.  
He continued reading the newspaper noticing the huge headline in the front. It was about Bruce which didn't surprise him but what it was about shocked him. "Bruce Wayne deemed worthy of taking over family business at age 16." Robin blinked again and read the article. He was back in time at the time Bruce was his age!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What happened!?" Batman growled at the cowering team. They were all crowded in the Cadmus building where the criminals once stood. Staring at the portal device that sucked away their friend.  
"Robin's whereabouts were compromised and he told us not engage. Given the circumstances of the enemies being from Gotham we obeyed. However, unexpectedly the Joker, I believe that was his name, opened a portal and sent Robin through it." Aqualad finished the report and everyone watched Batman glare at the portal.  
Before another word was said he started to hack inside the touch screen connected to the contraption and snarled, "Anything else?"  
Artemis spoke up softly, "We overheard them saying that no one else can be sent in it... And it was a time machine."  
A beeping noise turned everyone's eyes to the screen. they all saw the tiny screen glow showing what time their friend was in. Batman's slits on his mask widened a bit.  
"What is it, Bats?" Wally asked somewhat worriedly.  
"Robin was sent to Gotham in 1996..."  
Everyone looked around worried and curious.  
"Batman, how is this bad?"  
"Because he will go looking for me... when I was his age," he replied with a cold voice.  
The team looked around confused by the man's somewhat openness and point. But that quickly stopped when he disappeared with a whoosh of his cape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin decided to ditch his costume and go 90's. For the sake of Robin not being alive yet. He kept his outfit in his utility belt hidden under his clothes. The clothes he bought at a store with some extra money he found in his belt.  
He was now walking down the street wondering what to do. Should he risk trying to go to Wayne Manor or wait to be found by Batman? There is no telling how long that could take and he is going to need a place to stay. But he doesn't know what expect confronting Bruce as a teenager. His adoptive father never spoke of those years in his life.  
Deciding he didn't really have a choice he found himself ringing the door bell. For what seemed like eons he heard a young male voice inside.  
"I'll get it Alfred!" The door swung open and there stood unmistakably Bruce Wayne as a 16 year old. His hair was a black mop on his head and his eyes glinted icy blue with mischief? That didn't seem right. Dick stood there in somewhat shock with his mouth open and the other teen crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Are you here for an autograph too? I really don't have time..." His tone sounded annoyed but there was a smirk on his face.  
"No! I... Uh- Okay, this is gonna sound crazy!" Dick started and Bruce leaned against the door interested.  
"Try me!" Dick gulped at the reaction.  
"I am kinda your son... from the future." Bruce's eyes studied Dick and smiled at him.  
"Your right, it does sound crazy. But you can't be, You look nothing like me! But have a good-" The young Billionaire started closing the door but Dick wedged his foot in to stop it.  
"I'm adopted," he replied in a low serious tone that made Bruce stop and reconsider this.  
"Your not playing a prank, are you?" The boys stared into each others eyes.  
"Well, come on in... Son? What do I call you?"  
"Dick."  
"Well, that's not very nice!"  
Dick face palmed as he walked in, "No that's my name!"  
"Oh well, Dick? I am still not convinced-" He stopped his sentence to see Dick take off his shoes at the door like Alfred often tells himself to do. Then the boy walked up to the hall closet and slid his jacket in there avoiding the area Bruce leaves for himself. Dick felt eyes on him and turned noticing Bruce's dropped jaw.  
"And I know where Alfred's secret stash of cookies are too..."  
Hearing his name Alfred stepped into the hall staring at the two boys. The man looked the same as Dick remembered him except younger.  
"Hey Alfie!" Dick exclaimed and gave the frazzled butler a hug.  
"Er, Master Bruce... Is this a friend of yours?" he pushed away Dick and the boy had a sad puppy dog look in his eyes which melted his heart.  
"That's the thing, Alfred... He's uh, he's claiming to be my future adopted son?" Bruce rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"Yeah, okay... It sounds worse coming from you. But for real! I can prove it!" Dick exclaimed causing both of the manor's residents to glance at each other.  
"You look like you could be older then me!" Bruce laughed.  
"I'm 16 1/2 your more like 16 3/4! At least I think you were 32 before so if your birthday is..." The boy sat there mentally calculating Bruce's age when he was shaken out of his math day dream.  
"Stop it! Your right, okay? Tell me something I would only tell my son about this time period of my life," All eyes were on Dick as the boy stood there thoughtfully.  
"Well, you don't really talk much-" The acrobat started.  
"Master Bruce not talking much! Absurd, I can't get him to shut his mouth!" Alfred said incredulously.  
"In a few years your gonna eat those words, Alfie. Anyways... Oh, I know! You started your Batman gig when you were what 15? It was kinda iffy but you weren't too sure of it... But when you became all legal and had Wayne Industries in the bag it became more of a priority!" Dick announced happily.  
Alfred turned to Bruce, "Batman gig, Master Bruce?"  
"It was only one night... I was just helping a lady! She was being robbed! Like my parents..." Bruce's eyes flooded with emotion like Dick had never seen. "How did you know about that?!"  
Dick held his arms up in surrender and backed away from a very angry Bruce. This is why his teenage years were never talked of. His emotions were everywhere!  
"You told me! Future remember?"  
"Even if I believed that story... I would never tell anyone about Batman! That is a secret to be hidden!" Bruce raged towards Dick their faces in front of each others.  
"Not even your son?" The dark haired son's voice got dangerously low, "Not even your partner?"  
Bruce stumbled back shocked, "P-partner?"  
"Oh yeah Dad, All throughout Gotham everyone knows of their heroes, Batman and Robin!" Dick smirked at Bruce's shock. He didn't ever see his adoptive father so confused.  
"Your lying! This is a cruel well planned prank!" Bruce grasped for anything that could help him.  
Dick smiled brightly, "You want more proof? Sure Dad, I'm right on it!" Robin pulled his cape from his belt and showed it to the two others in the room.  
"You could have easily had that sown!" The young Billionaire shouted.  
Dick sighed and shrugged, "I can show you anything... You still won't believe me. You have to actually see it to believe it..." The trapeze artist cleared the area and did multiple kicks and flips and turns. He twisted and crouched and sliced through the air. Soon he landed in front of the two who were in shocked silence.  
"Do you believe me now?"  
Bruce stuttered over his words, "H-how d-did you do that?"  
"I learned from the best, Dad!"  
"But there was also acrobatic moves in there! I can't teach you that stuff!"  
"Right... My real parents taught me that."  
"What happened to them?"  
A downcast look fell upon Dick's face, "They were murdered."  
Bruce's heart started to hurt badly for his supposed son, "I am sorry... I know what that's like."  
Tears were in the corners of his son's eyes, "I know you do! That's why you adopted me, don't you see Bruce?"  
He nodded his head and hugged this newcomer in his life.  
"I'm sorry I doubted you, Dick."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bruce..." The man whipped his head around and met Superman's clear blue eyes. He used his first name, this can't be good.  
Batman ignored him and typed at the Watch Tower computer furiously.  
"Can you please think logically for one second! If anything you told me about during your adolescent years are true then Dick might be in trouble!"  
Batman spun around and met the man of steel with a blue eyed glare after pulling down his cowl. "You think I don't know that? What do you want me to do?! Build a time machine! If Dick is there long enough to see... How emotionally unstable I was... He might get within my reign of fire..."  
"You should have told him sooner," Clark put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "That way when some-"  
"You think I didn't know that! Oh gosh Clark, if something happens to him because I was being a stupid teenager. I could never forgive myself."  
"You have no control over that! The past is the past. You work on the here and now, bring him home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick fell soundly asleep in the guest bedroom but soon woke up to screaming. He instantly jerked up and ran to see what was happening what he was met with was Bruce Wayne sitting on his bed sobbing his eyes out.  
Apparently Alfred accidentally slept through this one of Bruce's nightmares. Dick quietly creeped up to his father's bed and sat on the edge. In response the other teen looked up with blurry eyes.  
"Bruce, you okay?"  
"No! How can I be okay!? They're gone! Gone forever! I don't even know what I'm doing! I just need to make sure I smile for the camera and everything is okay! But I can't, not anymore! This is my Dad's job! I don't want it and I don't to be responsible anymore!"  
Dick's heart broke seeing his mentor so shaken up. He knew it was a common thing to go through doubt in your life time. But he didn't realize the huge amount his father went through.  
"Listen to me, Bruce. Your Dad didn't intend on this happening, but it did. You and I both know that your parents would have wanted you to be strong and live out the family legacy. I know it's hard but I can promise you things will work out. And when they do... Well, you can thank me later."  
Bruce sniffled and rubbed his eyes. The last comment earned a playful punch in the arm. It was so strange seeing well Batman with so much fear and doubt. It made Dick slightly shiver. Unbeknownst by the two dark haired teens Alfred had been in the hallway listening to every word.

"Zatara, will the spell work?" Batman's dark voice echoed through the hallway of Mount. Justice as Wally shushed the loud kryptonian and other members of the team beside him.  
"Yes, I do believe this will be able to send you and possibly another person. Also with the ability to bring Robin back." The magician explained.  
"Alright," Batman turned towards the door speaking to team he obviously knew were there. "Suit up Miss Martian. We are going to 1996."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick walked down the stairs to see Bruce making a giant mess the next day. Alfred had left for a day trip so there were left by themselves.  
"How could this happen!? Why would they do this!? It was right in my hands!" Bruce threw a vase on the ground and it crashed. Dick winced at how expensive it looked.  
"Bruce... What's wrong?"  
"They won't let me have a say in the company until I become of age! Everything is on hold until I'm 18! Do you realize how much money that's going to lose?!" Bruce chucked a dinner plate towards Dick who quickly ducked.  
Dick started to pick up the broken pieces, "Bruce, calm down. Wrecking your house won't-"  
"What do you know!? I don't even know you!"  
"Thats crazy you know me!"  
"Oh right, from the future... Future my butt! And I'm married to the Queen of Sheba!"  
Dick smirked dangerously knowing his next comment will only start trouble, "I hope you two are happy together."  
Unfortunately he was correct in thinking that because Bruce let out an angry cry and tackled him. The two of them scrambled to fight each other. Dick could easily beat Bruce with how sloppy he was fighting but Bruce had some height and strength on him.  
"I'll kill you!"  
"You're getting sloppy in your young age, Brucie!" The acrobat knew full well he was in no position to poke fun being at the bottom of the tackle not able to get up.  
Before he could say another word Bruce wound up and punched Dick straight in the face. It wasn't like when the sparred either, he wasn't holding back and right now he hated Dick. Which is what kept Dick from fighting back but not blocking. Before another punch could be delivered none other the Batman and Miss Martian rushing through the door.  
In one swift move Batman pulled (himself?) off of Dick and helped his son up. The younger Bruce of the two stood back scared of the man standing before him.  
"Don't. You. Ever. Dare. Lay. A. Hand. On. Him! Got it?" Batman growled as M'gann stood back watching intently.  
"Wh-who are you?" Bruce stammered.  
Batman glanced at Dick who was nursing a bloodied lip. "I'm sure Dick told you," He pulled off his cowl. "I am you, don't insult your intelligence anymore..."  
"Then who is that?" The teenaged Bruce pointed at the Martian girl who was in disguise with peachy skin as to not scare anyone standing with Dick.  
"That's Miss Martian. But seeing how you haven't even met her mentor yet you shouldn't worry about it. We are going back to our time frame now..."  
"Wait! Aren't you going to give me some word of advice that I am going to remember and cherish forever?" Bruce soon switched back to his quirky and jokey mood.  
"No," Batman said harshly. "We are removing your memories."  
"What! No fair!" Bruce whined but before he could finish his protest Batman gave M'gann the go to extract the memories. In a few minutes the information was gone and the teen was unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later Bruce Wayne awoke with a lot of memory loss and a huge headache. What the heck happened? He slumped into a chair by the dining room table noticing a tiny note in surprisingly his handwriting it read:  
Dear Bruce,  
You want one word of advice? Remember you're never alone.  
B

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone arrived back at Mount. Justice relieved to have Robin back. After long talks together about the 90's and Batman's peculiar teenaged attitude they all split. Artemis and Wally went home. Connor and M'gann went to bed. Kaldur went back to Atlantis due to an emergency call. And Batman and Robin rode back to the manor in the Batmobile in silence, well almost all the way in silence.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Dick asked.  
Batman sat there quietly, "I don't usually like to relive what happened those years..."  
Dick surprisingly left the conversation at that. However he randomly jerked up and jumped out of the car.  
"Alfred!" Dick ran up the secret passage stairs with Bruce trailing behind.  
Bruce called out, "Alfred?"  
"We never removed his memories! He knew this whole time!"  
The Dynamic Duo ran into the room with the butler inside smiling. "I see you two had an eventful day. Shall I run a bath?"  
"Alfred you knew this whole time!?" Dick called in between gasps air as Bruce jogged next to him.  
"Hmm? Oh, yes." Alfred smiled mischievously, "I believe I have to eat my words now as you previously stated."


End file.
